Distance
by Mac Granger
Summary: A serial killer fixates on Jane. Meanwhile, Maura and Jane try to both figure out and hide from their "relationship."
1. Prologue

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Obviously. If I did, I wouldn't be dreading going to work tomorrow. Janet, Tess, TNT et al all the lucky so and so's.

**Distance**

**Prologue**

_I was seven years old when I first drew blood. My father had bought me a puppy for Christmas. I had so wanted a puppy. I had dreamed of playing in our back yard, running around, rolling in the grass together and playing fetch._

_I had asked my father for a Golden Labrador. I loved golden fur. The way the sunlight bounced and played off it. So beautiful. So perfect._

_I can recall spending many an afternoon running down my yellow crayons drawing my dream pet. My mother hung them on the fridge and a few in my bedroom._

_That Christmas my father got me a puppy. A Labrador. A _chocolate _Labrador. It was wrong. So very wrong._

_A week after I got him, I carried him up to my tree house. I pulled up the loose floorboard with the nail sticking out, and I erased the mistake. I dug a hole at the bottom of the garden and threw his mangled body in._

_The hole I'm digging now is much larger. It has to be to accommodate the size of the woman I'm about to bury. Alive. It's so much more fun when they're alive. Digging holes burn a lot of energy. To waste that on a dead bag of flesh and bone is a sin._

_I move over to my latest conquest. She was too easy. She had cracked so fast. Fell apart before the games had even begun. No matter, I've already found someone new. A target I'm sure is worthy of my attention._

_I roughly drag my worthless conquest to her muddy grave. Tossing her in carelessly. I reach down and pick up the shovel. Then patiently wait for her to wake._

_It doesn't take long. Within a few minutes she's shifting slightly. A grin stretching across my face, I start to shovel on the dirt. I see her eyes pop open wide. I see the fear seep into her eyes. Terror etched onto her mud and blood covered face. She starts to squirm, then thrash wildly about, but I've bound her too tightly. She's trapped. I trapped her. Muted screams escape from behind the gag I've stuffed into her mouth._

_I inhale deeply, imagining I can smell her fear. My body grows excited as a thrill of arousal rushes through me. I ignore my body's immediate needs though, and carry on piling dirt onto the tiring body below me._

_Before long, all that remains is a smooth earthy layer. I crouch down, hand caressing the soil beneath. I lovingly stroke the earth. I think about the suffocating woman below. No more screams. No more fight. No more._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Detective Jane Rizzoli was having a bad day. To make matters worse, it was barely 10:30am.

The day had started innocently enough. She'd woken slowly from a deep sleep, and bleary eyed she'd looked at her clock to see what time it was. It was from then that everything went downhill.

Her alarm clock had failed to go off. She knew she'd set it, but for some shitty reason the damn thing hadn't worked. So starting her morning routine 52 minutes late, and swearing like a Sailor, she'd rampaged through her apartment rushing to get ready.

Tearing out of the building she'd jumped into her car and drove like a NASCAR Pro. Darting in and out of traffic, beeps and yells trailing in her wake. She would have made the morning debrief just fine, except it was at that moment, half way between her apartment and the BPD Headquarters, that her car decided to run out of gas. She'd screamed. She'd yelled. Profanities tumbling from her lips, she'd punched her steering wheel. She had regretted it almost instantly.

Cradling her throbbing hand, she'd slumped her shoulders in defeat. She'd known right then that today was going to be one of those days.

She'd called her partner, Barry Frost, to tell him she was going to be late. She'd called her ex-partner (and now sergeant) Vince Korsak to see if he could cover for her. Then she'd called her best friend Maura to come and pick her up.

She'd barely stepped into the bull pen when she heard Lt. Cavanaugh yelling her name. Resigned to her fate she'd slumped into his office, got chewed out, then slumped back to her desk.

"You okay, Jane?" Frost asked. He had a charming kindness to him that was easy to like. Though they'd been partners for over a year now, approaching two in fact, they were still getting to know one another.

If Jane was honest with herself, she knew that was down to her. She kept him at a distance. She kept most people at a distance.

She looked at him, glaring. Really?

"I guess not." He mumbled. Then promptly went back to whatever he was doing at his desk. Jane felt bad.

Okay, that's a lie. She would have felt bad if her hand wasn't killing her. She needed ice. Fast.

Cradling her hand to her chest she jumped up.

"I'm going downstairs. Call me if something comes up." With that she tore out of the room.

* * *

><p>Dr. Maura Isles was having a wonderful day.<p>

The sun shining gently through her bedroom window, Maura had awoke early that morning feeling relaxed and rested. The remnants of a pleasant dream clinging faintly to her memory.

She'd gone for a brisk walk, squeezed in some yoga, then gone into work early.

She had two bodies waiting to be autopsied.

She'd made steady progress. Relishing the opportunity to really just take her time and work on her technique. Just as she was finishing up the first body she had received a call from Jane.

She'd sounded quite upset. Ranting incoherently about alarm clocks, cars and no breakfast. After ascertaining that Jane required a lift to work, Maura had collected her and drove her in. Stopping to grab coffee's along the way.

The car ride had been mostly silent. Jane had mumbled a thank you, then stared out the passenger side window, holding her left hand close to her body. Maura had prodded unsuccessfully as to what was wrong, but Jane had just grunted at her. So she'd left Jane to her thoughts.

Returning to her office, she started filling out the paper work on her first autopsy that morning. Humming quietly along to the classical music playing on her computer.

Moments later her peace and quiet was promptly shattered as Jane came barrelling into her office.

"I need ice, Maura!" Jane stood before her. Her face slightly flushed, breath a little short. She was holding up her left hand. She stood there looking defeated. Shoulders slumped. A cute little pout on her lips. Taking a closer look, Maura could see that her hand was swollen and scraped.

"Jane! What on earth did you do?" Maura couldn't help but chastise her. She'd clearly hurt herself before being picked up, and she was only now doing something about it.

"Maura, questions later. Ice NOW!" Jane whined.

"You know perfectly well where the ice is." She said standing up and going to retrieve the ice anyhow.

Gently taking Jane's swollen hand, she pressed the ice to it. Rubbing her thumb softly over the broken skin, hoping that would help sooth the pain somewhat. Jane gazed openly at her. _This is why she came to me for the ice._

With a soft smile Maura let go of Jane's hand.

"So are you going to tell me how you did that?"

Jane looks sheepish as she mumbles something incoherent under her breath.

"You're going to have to speak up Jane."

"I said." Jane grumbled. "I punched my steering wheel. Okay? I was angry, and my day had completely sucked so far, and I lost it."

"It's barely 11:00am. I find it hard to believe your day had "completely sucked." You were late this morning. Are you sleeping well? If not I could arrange for some spa… " Jane cut her off.

"Maura! I don't need to visit a spa. I need my alarm clock to work. My car to not be out of gas! And I need to not be late for work! I…" Jane stopped abruptly. It was impossible to miss Maura's slightly startled and hurt look. "I need to not be yelling at you. I'm sorry." Jane's shoulders once again slumped in defeat. She wandered over to the Karim Rashid Kite Chair, or as Jane liked to call it "The torture chair," and sat down. Then unsurprisingly started to fidget trying to get comfortable.

Jane always chose to sit in that chair after she snapped at Maura. Looking at her as she squirmed and wriggled about, Maura couldn't decide whether she did it consciously or not. Either way it was some sort of self inflicted punishment.

She smiled warmly at her best friend and knelt down in front of her. "Your socks don't match."

Jane stopped squirming. "Perfect." Her voice sounding decidedly flat. Her head flopped back.

Maura reached out and placed a hand on Jane's knee. "How about if we go out for lunch? My treat. Wherever you want. Whatever you want."

Jane opened her eyes and stared suspiciously at the beautiful open face before her. "Anything? Anywhere? Really?"

Maura paused. She hadn't really thought about this. "Uh, that's what I said." She was pretty sure Jane could hear the uncertainty in her voice

"Yes you did." Jane was grinning now. Maura knew she was going to regret this.

"Let me just finish up some paper work, then we'll head out." She paused. Then added "And Jane? Can it at least not be a street vendor this time? Please."

* * *

><p>Much to Maura's surprise, Jane chose a restaurant that she highly approved of. So much so, she wouldn't mind coming back. "Hobbs" as the establishment was called, was a quaint little Italian place hidden away down a side street not far from headquarters. Maura was surprised she'd never been there, or heard of it. It had a charming atmosphere, wasn't too crowded, and most importantly of all the food was superb.<p>

"How come we've never been here before?" Maura asked, voicing her earlier thoughts.

Jane took her time to finish chewing her mouthful of food, Frittata with potato and Prosciutto. Gazing back at her, clearly trying to organise her thoughts. "I, uh… I don't normally come here. For lunch I mean."

Not finding that an acceptable answer Maura pressed for more. "So why do you normally come here?"

Jane's eyes shifted uncomfortably around the restaurant. Her face flushing ever so slightly pink. "It's more of a favourite date restaurant."

Maura smirked a little. "I see…" Jane's face flushed even darker. "…And what prompted you to bring me here today?" The smirk grew as the ME raised her eyebrow at Jane.

"Uh."

Jane had quite the way with words when she was feeling pressured. By Maura at least. "You know. I just thought… I mean we…" Jane's eyes grew wide. "I mean not WE, just… Unless? No. No." Jane's nonsensical rambling sentence came to a stop. Taking a deep breath and a moment to collect herself, Jane looked at Maura, who was struggling to contain her laughter. Jane glared at her. "You did that on purpose! When did you develop a sense of humour?"

"I don't know what you mean." Maura replied innocently. All big eyes and wide smile.

"Of course you don't."

Jane reached forward and snapped the end off a bread stick, and took aim at Maura.

"Jane! Don't you dare!"

With a wicked grin Jane let the bread piece fly. With a perfect arc it sailed through the air, past Maura's flailing hand and down the front of her dress.

"SCORE!" Jane pumped her fist in the air, and snickered to herself.

"You are such a child sometimes." Maura ground out. Then in as dignified and lady like a manor as possible, started looking for the offending missile amongst her ample cleavage.

With Maura's eyes averted, Jane couldn't help but stare.

"I'm going to have to get out of this dress" Maura's eyes flicked up to Jane.

"What?" Jane squeaked . Her throat suddenly dry.

"My dress. There're crumbs loose in here. They're going to irritate me all day." It was hard to miss the note of annoyance in Maura's tone. However if she noticed Jane's staring, she didn't let on.

"Just go to the ladies. Take it off and shake it out. I'm sure it'll be fine." Jane was nothing if not practical.

Maura opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted before she could speak.

"Excuse me. Are either of you Detective Jane Rizzoli?"

Standing at their table was a short, balding, overweight, snappily dressed man. To Jane he immediately brought Danny DeVito to mind. He was clutching a small package in his hands.

"That would be me. What's up?" Jane looked the man who'd interrupted her lunch and conversation with her best friend, up and down impatiently.

"I'm the restaurant manager, Ken Hobbs." He said introducing himself. "One of my kitchen staff found this out back for you." He thrust the envelope into Jane's hands. Excused himself, then rushed back to the kitchen.

Jane and Maura exchanged curious glances. Shrugging, she ripped open the envelope and emptied out the contents onto the table. Jane let out a heavy resigned breath. _Why me?_

"Oh my god, Jane." Maura's fearful whisper snapped her out of her funk.

She looked again at the two pictures. The first one was of herself sat in The Dirty Robber. She was smiling to someone off camera, beer in hand. She flipped the picture over. In tidy neat handwriting was written one word, "Soon."

The other picture was much more disturbing. Half buried, blindfolded and gagged was a beaten and blood covered woman. Maura reached out and turned over the picture. In the same neat handwriting was once again one word, "Alive."

Jane felt her stomach drop. It took everything she had not to bring her lunch straight back up. A killer was after her. Again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maura had been silent on the walk back to the station. Jane had tried starting a conversation several times, but her normally chatty best friend merely shrugged non-responsively at her.

As they reached the lifts Maura give a stiff farewell, then took the stairs down to the morgue.

"Dammit!" Jane thought out loud. She knew her friend was worried about her. For her. But it was unusual for Maura to withdraw from such situations. It wasn't like this was the first time. _Hoyt._

In fact ever since that last terrible time with Hoyt, things had changed. For the better. Jane had begun to feel that perhaps the feelings she had for her best friend weren't so hopeless after all. That maybe, just maybe they were returned. For so long Jane had kept what she felt inside. She'd locked it down as best she could. As time had passed she'd begun to realise that hiding it was close to impossible. The lingering looks were happening so often Frost and Korsak and started making comments. Any and every opportunity Jane could take to touch Maura, she would. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gone on a date. No one held any interest to her. Every time someone asked her out she would hold them up to Maura and find them lacking in every way.

After Hoyt's attack, Jane had been afraid that it would somehow drive a wedge between them. That Maura would finally wake up and realise Jane, and the danger that surrounded her job, wasn't something she should have in her life. To her surprise, Maura had reacted in the opposite way. The first week after the attempt on their lives Maura hadn't let Jane out of her sight.

They'd stayed at each others homes. Maura always coming up with some lame excuse for one or the other to stay over. Jane was pretty sure Maura thought her unaware of what she was up to. Jane hadn't said anything. She would happily spend every day with Maura for the rest of her life if it were up to her.

They'd slept, eaten and worked together for seven glorious days. It was only after her brother Tommy had commented on the situation to Maura that the spell had broken.

Jane had wanted to slap her brother. Instead she'd barely spoken to him for the following few days.

Still, things had continued to progress nicely

The stolen glances, lingering touches and free time spent together were all adding up. Most importantly of all, to Jane at least, Maura had stopped dating. When her mother noticed this and confronted Maura with the observation, she'd merely glanced in Jane's direction and replied "I'm just not interested in men right now."

That right now was three months and counting.

Frustrated and confused Jane punched the button in the lift.

* * *

><p>Walking into Cavanaugh's office Jane threw the pictures onto his desk.<p>

"What the hell Rizzoli?" Looking down at the pictures Cavanaugh froze. Whatever he was about to say next died on his lips. Jane remained silent, waiting for his reaction.

"I want details Rizzoli." He somehow managed to sound even more gruff and impatient that ever.

"That's about it." Cavanaugh's eyebrows rose swiftly. "I was out for lunch with Dr. Isles. Those were dropped off for me." Jane could hear the weariness in her voice. She was only just getting to grips with the trauma dealt to her by Hoyt. Finally able to sleep soundly at night because the monster that haunted her was finally buried in the ground. Now she had another psycho after her.

"I asked the restaurant staff a few questions, but no one saw anything. What you have in your hands is it."

Cavanaugh looked hard at Jane. He seemed to be studying her. Sizing her up. Looking for cracks.

"You up to this Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh's voice had a gentleness to it that normally wasn't there. It made Jane bristle. She wasn't some broken victim. She was the decorated Boston homicide detective Jane Rizzoli. She didn't take shit from anyone, and never ran from a fight in her life.

Jane turned cold angry eyes to her lieutenant. "Yes sir, I am."

Shaking his head Lt. Cavanaugh smirked a little. "Okay Rizzoli. Get to it." And with that he went back to his business. Jane reclaimed the pictures and left the office.

It was time to fill in Frost and Korsak.

* * *

><p>Bringing her hands to her face, Jane stifled a yawn and rubbed at her tired eyes. They'd been working non-stop for hours. Jane had reached the point were she was willing to commit murder for some coffee.<p>

"Okay Frost, tell me you've got something." The evident tone of frustration in her voice was hard to miss.

"I got nothing Jane. The same load of nothing I told you about twenty minutes ago. The picture of our Jane Doe isn't much help, so missing persons is a bust. There're too many people with features similar to those we can see in the picture. The only camera in The Dirty Robber is trained on the bar, and uh… we're still waiting on whether the photo's or envelope have prints on them." The last part Frost said in such a hurry Jane had to take a moment to break down the sentence.

"Still? What the hell's taking them so long?" Barry Frost was pretty certain they could hear Jane down in reception.

Maura's unexpected arrival made them both pause.

"I'm here with the results. No fingerprints I'm afraid. Well, aside from mine and yours Jane." The ME dropped the file on to Frost's desk.

"I also brought coffee. I thought you could all use the caffeine." Looking around confused Maura asked "Where's Vince?" Before promptly handing Jane and Barry their coffee's and taking Korsak's empty chair.

"He left twenty minutes ago. There's only so many blanks you can draw before you call it quits for the day." Barry sounded like he was ready to go home himself.

"I see." Replied Maura. "I guess there's coffee for me too."

"GAH!" Jane slammed a hand down onto her desk making everyone jump. "This is useless. Why are we still here? We've got nothing."

Frost looked like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet.

"Come on, let's go. Let's save the late nights for when we actually have something."

Grabbing their things, the two detectives and doctor left the station. They all looked forward to putting this day behind them.

* * *

><p>When Maura had picked up Jane that morning, she had also arranged for Jane's car to be towed to her apartment. That meant Jane had to get a lift with Maura. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but right now it was.<p>

Maura had barely spoken to her. Not since lunch. They were over half the way back to her apartment, and so far Maura had spoken precisely two words to her. To escape the awkwardness, Jane had spent most of the thankfully short journey looking out the passenger side window.

With a frustrated sigh Jane turned to face Maura. She could tell her friend was making a concerted effort not to look at her. Jane ran her eyes over the face she had long ago memorised. She looked tired. Weary. Her jaw was clenched and her always flawless appearance looked a little haphazard. A loose lock of honey blonde hair had fallen loose. Jane reached over and tucked it gently behind her best friends ear.

Maura's jaw just clenched all the harder.

"Maura?" It came out as barely a whisper. Almost like Jane was afraid what she might hear simply by saying her name.

Silence.

"Maura, I… I don't know if you're mad at me, or upset, or angry? But it's not like you to not talk about it. Talk to me. Please." Worried brown eyes waited patiently.

The car came to a stop outside Jane's apartment. Maura turned and looked properly at her friend. The first time that day since lunch had gone so rapidly down hill. Her eyes had a glassy sheen to them.

"Someone's trying to hurt you. Again." Maura trembled slightly. She was clearly distressed. Jane reached forward and took Maura's hands in her own.

"Yes." Jane's voice cracked. "But like you said, this isn't the first time."

"It's the first time since we…" Maura stopped abruptly. Pulling her hands away. Jane could see Maura shutting down in front of her. A cool persona moulding over the previously fragile features. "It's late Jane. You need your sleep. Good night."

"Maura." Jane tried again.

"Good night." The tone was final. Unyielding. She would brook no argument.

Jane opened the passenger door. "Goodnight Maura. Thanks for the lift." She placed one foot out the car then turned back. Leaning over the centre consol, Jane reached over and cupped Maura's cheek and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm here when you're ready." With that, Jane pulled away and exited the car.

Maura watched as Jane dashed into her apartment. She wasn't sure how long she sat there in silence, tears streaming down her face. Pulling herself together as best she could, Maura started the car and drove home.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys. Apologies for the delay in updating this. I've been ill for the past few weeks, so I haven't really been in the mood for writing.

Been feeling a bit better the past few days, and so I've been writing like crazy. This chapter's a little short, but you'll be pleased to hear, that the next two chapters have already been written.

Thanks for sticking with the story, and I looked forward to reading your comments, questions etc...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Two weeks. Two weeks and nothing. No progress on the case. No word or move from Boston's newest killer, and most frustratingly of all, no Maura.

Oh, she was physically present, but emotionally Maura had checked out.

Jane had been patient to begin with. She understood Maura's need for time. A moment to catch her breath, breathe and process. She had always needed just that little bit longer to grasp her emotions when it came to her relationships with people.

For the first week, Jane had let her questions and concerns take a backseat. She hadn't pushed. She'd just subtly let her best friend know she was right there if she needed her.

Seven days after her and Maura's lunch date gone wrong, Jane had run out of patience. She missed her friend.

Jane had gone down to the morgue hoping she could talk to her. No such luck. Maura was swamped with paperwork. The following day the ME had an urgent errand to run. The day after that backed up autopsies. A hair appointment. Shoe shopping. The next time Jane had shown up, Maura simply wasn't there.

Jane was beginning to take it a little personally. After all, she was the one with a death threat hanging over her head.

* * *

><p>Maura was running out of excuses.<p>

Well, not excuses exactly. More, reasons to avoid talking to Jane. All the little necessary (and unnecessary) tasks she had let build up had been done. Maura, being the perfectionist she was, never really had that much of a pile to begin with.

That's why today she had simply left the morgue when she wasn't needed there.

Maura knew it wasn't fair. She knew that her best friend was more than likely very confused and hurt by her behaviour of late. She needed time however to figure out what was going on inside herself, emotionally, right now.

Jane's presence made it too difficult. Things had changed between them. Their friendship was rapidly moving from platonic towards something decidedly not.

She had thought she was ready. After nearly dieing at Hoyt's hands, her feelings towards Jane had clicked, crashed and collided into place. She'd had trouble fathoming just how blind she had been. She'd gently embraced the change.

She had enjoyed the not so subtle dance between herself and Jane. Skirting the line between friendship and romance.

Looking back on things, it had become painfully apparent the feelings Jane had for her. She'd felt horrible inside for not noticing. She could only assume she had simply subconsciously chosen to ignore the obvious.

Now though… Now Jane was in danger again. Some unknown force in their life was threatening to end Jane's life. Maura could not face that again. Not so soon. Not after Hoyt had only just left their lives.

Not now, when she finally understood just what it is she'd be losing if something happened to her detective. Her Jane.

Maura knew what she had to do. She just hoped in time that Jane would forgive her.

* * *

><p>Patience:- The capacity to accept or tolerate delay, problems or suffering without becoming annoyed or anxious.<p>

_I have always thought that patience is my best quality. As long as I know it will eventually come, I could wait indefinitely for all things._

_The thing I enjoy most about my patience, is that it drives those I'm playing with deliciously insane. _

_They know I'm out there. They wait and cower, tremble with fear in the dark. They jump at unexpected noises and distrust every stranger. They wait… impatiently, for me._

_The slow decent into madness is intoxicating._

_Jane is something new. A challenge._

_She does not appear to be all that bothered. I am unsure how to take that. Whether I should make her suffer more for her insolence._

_Indeed a challenge. It's why I chose her. Why I've enjoyed observing her._

_Jane carries on in her usual manner. Except in one respect. Dr. Maura Isles._

_Her friend did not seem to be handling the game very well at all. Her friend was falling victim to the fear I crave. The fear that would let me control the woman who survived the handiwork of a genius. The Surgeon._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good afternoon Jane." Maura called out happily, walking into the Division 1 cafe.

Jane looked up, surprised to see her absent friend suddenly in front of her. The honey blonde looked stunning in a strapless teal dress. Her hair falling loosely on her shoulders.

"Afternoon." Jane good hear the surprise in her own voice. Maura for her part seemed to ignore it. Smiling she sat down in the free chair opposite her.

"How are you?"

If it had been anyone else, Maura would have come across as her normal self. To Jane's ears though she sounded too eager and happy. Forced. Jane frowned. Confusion clearly written on her face.

"I'm doing okay. You know, considering I have an M.I.A asshole after me. How's things with you? I've barely seen or heard from you." Jane could hear the annoyed tone in her voice.

Once again, Maura continued on like she hadn't noticed.

"I'm fine. As you've no doubt noticed, I've been quite busy. Things seem to have settled down now though." The ME smiled brightly at Jane.

The detective took a large gulp of her coffee, and really looked at her best friend.

"You fancy a movie night tonight? You, me, wine, beer and the DVD of your choice?" Jane stared hopefully at Maura.

"Um…"

"Come on Maur. Please? I've missed you this week."

"I can't Jane." Maura was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Look, we don't have to talk about it. The case. I'll pretend everything's normal. That you haven't been avoiding me all week. That we've barely spoken in two. We can just cuddle up on the sofa, enjoy a movie and relax. What do you say? Please?" Pleading chocolate eyes stared into hazel.

"I… I have a date tonight." Maura's previously cheery disposition, however forced it was, had vanished. "I'm sorry." It came out no more than a whisper.

Jane didn't know what to say or do. She suddenly felt very lost. Her eyes were locked on Maura's. This wasn't happening. They were… something. More than best friends. Tears started to form. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

Jane's continued silence seemed to break the spell, and Maura finally broke eye contact. Her gaze fell to the table top and Jane's now forgotten lunch. "Jane, I…" Maura stopped, seemingly at a loss for words.

Jane stood up abruptly, the tears falling freely. She swiped an angry arm across her face to wipe them away, nodded at Maura, then turned and left.

* * *

><p>Angela Rizzoli stood behind the cash register distractedly dealing with a customer. Shoving what was probably to much change into Officer Stewart's hands.<p>

Her Janie had come into the cafe this morning so downbeat. She'd sat with her for a while as Jane had not spoken about what was bothering her. It was okay though, Angela knew.

Her daughter and Dr. Isles were rarely apart. Always in the cafe for breakfast or lunch. A quick coffee. Sometimes even for nothing more than a chat. For the last week though, Maura hadn't come in with Jane. As the days had passed Jane's mood had deteriorated. She'd done her best to try and get her daughter to open up. Tell her what was going on between her and the doctor, but no such luck. Jane had merely shrugged her shoulders and said everything's fine.

When Maura had walked into the cafe this afternoon, Angela had hoped the two women had sorted things out. Seeing Jane flee in tears mere minutes later told her otherwise.

With all customers dealt with, Angela Rizzoli approached Maura.

"Hey sweetie. Is everything okay? Janie looked pretty upset." The Rizzoli matriarch tried to sound calm, supportive. However her little girl had just run from Maura crying. The concern, and protective tone leaked through more than just a little.

Maura didn't respond. She just sat there staring at where Jane had previously sat. A lost look on her face.

Angela placed a comforting hand on Maura's shoulder. Squeezing it gently.

"Did you two have a fight?"

Maura shook her head. Angela sat down in her daughters vacated seat, facing the upset woman.

"I don't know what's going on with you two right now, since neither of you will tell me what's going on, but I'm sure you'll work things out."

"I'm not so sure Angela. I hope so."

"Of course you will! I know my daughter. You're family, and my Janie doesn't give up on family." Angela looked over to where a small queue had formed by the cash register. "If you decide you want to talk, I'm all ears." She gave the doctors hand a gentle squeeze, then went back to work.

* * *

><p>Jane sat at her desk staring at her paperwork. The same page in front of her as when she had first sat down.<p>

The bullpen was silent. Only the sound of pen scratching across paper filling the void. Frost and Korsak working hard at their own piles of never ending paperwork.

They had tried earlier to talk to Jane. She'd clearly been crying when she'd stormed into the room, but when Vince had approached her. Asking gently if she was okay, Jane had lost it. Shouting about how she was perfectly fine, and that even if she weren't, why would she open up to him. Or anyone. Everyone lets you down or stabs you in the back eventually. Then she had abruptly stopped. Dropped down into her desk chair and pulled a file in front of her.

Korsak and Frost at a loss for words had left Jane to it. That had been two hours ago.

Looking over at his distressed partner, Barry Frost quietly got up and made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Barry rarely if ever came down to the morgue unless he absolutely had to. His weak stomach when it came to dead bodies had improved a great deal. However he chose not to push his limits.<p>

Looking around at the impeccably clean and organised morgue Frost's eyes settled on who he'd come to see.

"Hey, Doc."

Maura jumped slightly when he called out. Clearly she hadn't heard him come in.

"Barry." The ME smiled politely at Jane's partner. "How can I help you?"

"You got a moment? I wanted to talk." Frost looked hopefully at Maura.

The doctor sighted. Jane. It would be about Jane.

"It's uh… Jane. She's…" Frost paused, at a loss for words. He concluded his unfinished sentence with a shrug.

Maura sighed quietly to herself. "What exactly is it that you want, Barry?"

"I don't know, Doc. She's just… She's been crying. She's sat at her desk staring into space doing nothing, and I can see she's hurting. It's not like her, and it's weird that she's not down here with you. Did you two have a fight or something?" Frost stared expectantly at Maura. Seeing Jane this rattled scared him.

"Barry, we…" The normally talkative woman was at a loss for words. "I can't talk to you about this." She said finally.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to talk to Jane." With his piece said, Detective Frost left the morgue.

* * *

><p>Maura tentatively approached the bullpen. Palms sweating, she felt like she was transported back to her first few weeks at the BPD. Not entirely sure if she belonged there among Boston's finest. Not entirely sure if she was welcome.<p>

Gathering her courage she walked through the doors that led to her best friends desk, as well as Detective Frost's and Sergeant Korsak's, and gently cleared her throat.

Vince and Barry immediately looked up and smiled her way. It helped settle her nerves.

Jane's lack of acknowledgement however, made her feel ten times worse.

Maura hesitated. Unsure how to proceed. She supposed there was a chance Jane had in fact not heard her.

"Janie! Dr. Isles is here." Vince called over, taking it upon himself to move the situation forward.

Maura shot him a quick smile in gratitude, then looked hopefully in Jane's direction. A small half smile on her face as Jane slowly turned her way.

As soon as she took in Jane's appearance , the smile abruptly left her face. Barry had not been exaggerating when he had visited her earlier. The pain was clearly etched on Jane's face. A sad frown above puffy red eyes. The warmth that radiated from her best friend was missing. Maura felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She stared beseechingly at Jane. She needed something. Anything. A sign that all was not lost.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N **I just wanted to say a big thank you to all those who have left reviews/comments so far. I truely appreciate each and every one of them. I've made an effort to reply to each and every one of you, but me being me I may have accidently missed someone out. I'm putting this here to cover anyone I may have overlooked.

Secondly a quick apology to those I told I was putting this up yesterday. I fell asleep at my laptop. Oops :s

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter...

**Chapter 5**

Jane had never felt so conflicted. Her best friend stood before her clearly distressed. Her large hazel eyes fixed on her. Silently begging for something. Anything.

Jane wanted to reach out and pull her into a hug. Hold her tight and whisper to her that everything would be okay. Tell her that not to worry, and that they'd be just fine. She wanted to so very badly. Maura was everything to her.

And therein lay the problem. Jane was not Maura's everything. She felt like an idiot. She'd been so sure Maura wanted her the way she wanted the beautiful doctor. Apparently she'd only been seeing what she wanted to see.

Either way, without outright saying anything, she'd made her feelings clear enough to her friend. There was no way Maura didn't know how she felt. _Dammit!_

"Jane?" Maura's whispered question snapped her out of her depressing thoughts. The honey blonde's hand was reaching tentatively toward her.

Jane did not step forward to meet it.

"What is it Maura?" She had tried to sound like anything but how she felt inside. She'd failed miserably. She sounded as weary and defeated as she felt.

The elegant woman shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Still uncharacteristically at a loss for words. It didn't help that both women were painfully aware they had an audience.

To their credit, Barry and Vince were at the very least making a half decent attempt to pretend they weren't hanging on every word.

Jane's defiant demeanour finally cracked a little. A deep sigh escaping.

"Frost, I'll be in interview room 2 if you need me." Jane turned to look at Maura briefly before walking towards the private room.

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura stood uncomfortably on opposite sides of the small interview room. Neither knowing how to start.<p>

"Are you just going to stand there?" Jane winced internally at her harsh words. The anger was leaking out again.

"I find myself at a loss for words." Maura stated matter of factly.

"I see. Well I'm glad we had this chat." Jane reached for the door handle.

"Jane wait." Desperation dripped from Maura's words.

Hand dropping from the door, the detective stared expectantly at Maura.

"I don't really know what to say." Maura mumbled.

Jane's frustration bubbled over.

"Well that's just freaking great! I've got a killer after me. No clues. And a shit tonne of work to do. And you interrupt my awesome day to tell me that you've got nothing to say! That's great Maur. Real great. If you feel the need to waste anymore of my time feel free to not stop by later!" Jane was shouting by the time she finished. Angrily she once again reached for the door.

"I didn't say I had nothing to say!" Maura cried out. Desperate to keep Jane from leaving. "I said I didn't know what to say. There's a difference."

"A difference? Really? Either way you're still saying nothing. What do you want from me, Maura?" Some of Jane's anger started to melt away. The hurt was setting back in. "Huh? What do you want from me?" Jane could feel tears needling at the back of her eyes.

Maura's gaze held Jane's for a moment, then dropped to the floor. She could feel her own tears starting to form. This was such a ridiculous mess. "I want my best friend back." She sobbed.

"Back? Maura, I didn't go anywhere. I'm right here." Jane took a step towards her friend. "I just… I thought… I mean we…" Her voice cracked on that word. We. Such an innocuous word. Yet it held the now broken hope for so much more. We, more than one. Us. She couldn't go on. Saying it out loud made it real. Put it out there, unable to take back.

_Please, Maura. Please!_

Jane took another step towards Maura. There were only a few feet between them now. "Talk to me, Maur. Help me understand."

"I can't. I can't talk about it…" The ME trembled. "…because it makes me so sad." Tears began to fall.

Jane instantly recalled another time Maura had said that. Dr. Ian. The love of Maura's life.

She could feel her old anger and resentment, hurt and jealousy regarding that situation rearing its ugly head. Then felt it slowly melt away. Were Maura's feelings toward her so intense that they could compare to her precious Dr. Ian?

Jane's heart was pounding. She'd been through an emotional ringer today, but could this finally be it?

She knew her friend couldn't lie. She could just ask her. _Do you want more from us?_

As quickly as the thought entered her mind, she dismissed it. All fear aside, she wouldn't force Maura into a confession. It would have to be Maura's choice.

"Maura." Jane closed the space between them. She took the beautiful doctors soft warm hands in hers. Her voice no more than a whisper.

"Maura. It doesn't have to hurt. You and me…"

"You and I, Jane." Maura interrupted.

For the first time in hours a genuine tiny smile appeared on both women's faces.

"You and I…" Jane smirked. "We're a great team. The perfect team." Jane's voice was almost hypnotic. Her emotionally charged voice deeper and scratchier than normal.

Maura could see Jane bracing herself for something. The raven haired woman took a deep breath and continued, her eyes unable to meet Maura's.

"I know things have been changing between us lately." Suddenly bold eyes locked with her own.

She stared back unblinkingly, enthralled by what she saw there.

She felt a slightly calloused hand cup her cheek. _Oh no…_

"Maur. I like that things have been changing." Those caring eyes moved closer.

"I want things to change." A thumb gently wiped away a tear she hadn't realised had fallen.

Trusting eyes a heartbeat away staring hopefully back at her. Seeking permission.

Maura could feel Jane's breath mingling with her own. Why was she fighting this? She couldn't remember. All the reasons had flown from her mind. There was nothing but Jane.

Always Jane.

She brought her hand up and tucked an unruly stray lock of Jane's hair behind her ear. Her hand trailed down soft skin, running lightly along her detectives jaw line.

Jane audibly swallowed a lump in her throat.

The ME smiled at the reaction she was drawing out of the detective.

Wanting to feel Jane's racing pulse, she moved her hand lower. The soft skin gave way to something else. A thin rough line.

The smile quickly vanished. Painful images slammed violently into her mind.

Hoyt's scalpel running across Jane's neck. Marino. A gun firing. Jane falling wounded to ground. Blood everywhere. Maura screaming her name. More blood, soaking into her dress, staining her skin. A weak pulse. A picture of a woman buried alive.

Maura stepped back as if electrocuted.

Jane had no idea what was happening. She'd been so sure Maura had been about to let her kiss her. Her lips millimetres away.

Now her friend felt miles away, again. Her breaths coming in short gasps. Fear… No, terror evident in her eyes.

"Maura?" Jane stepped forward trying to close the gap between them. "What's…"

"NO!" Maura barked out. Hands coming up defensively. As if to keep Jane at bay.

Jane could only stare in confusion.

Several more moments of loud silence filled the small interview room. Then Jane finally broke.

"Maura. You're going to have to tell me what's going on, because I honestly have no clue."

The clearly rattled woman pulled herself together. Her eyes drying. Breathing returning to normal. Even. A stillness settled over her. Jane started to panic.

Jaw set, eyes cold, Maura looked straight at Jane. Looked through her.

"You and I are best friends, and I love you. But we will never be more. There will never be an us."

Words said, Maura strode out of the room leaving a devastated Detective Jane Rizzoli behind.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - **A big thank you to those that have reviewed and commented on the story so far. I haven't had a chance to reply to all of you that commented on the last chapter yet, but I'll be doing that soon-ish!

This chapter's a long one. I hope you all like it. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Jane Rizzoli was no stranger to getting drunk. Who didn't enjoy a few too many drinks once in a while?

Sometimes though, it's better to go home and wallow. Otherwise you end in a bar somewhere making an ass of yourself.

Having started her drinking early, Jane was well on her way.

At that moment she stood on top of the table in her usual booth at the Dirty Robber, holding her beer aloft to the other merry patrons.

"Beer is my friend!"

An agreeing cheer rang out among her fellow (mostly) unknown drinking buddies. A few officers who had called it a night were dotted around the bar, laughing at the normally composed Detective Rizzoli.

Turning her head to face the beer she whispered conspiratorially, "You'll never hurt me, will you." She placed a doting kiss on the side of the sticky bottle.

"All right Rizzoli. Down you get!" The bars owner Murry, called out. Walking towards her, arms outstretched to help her down.

Arms flapping, Jane called back. "Bah! Away with you! I can do this."

"Away with me?" The bar owner raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Whatever kiddo. But you sue me when you fall on your ass, and I will not be happy. Your mother might just end up hearing some of the things you get up to in here."

Eyes widening at the low-blow threat, Jane shakily stepped down onto booth bench seat. "HAH! Told you."

In celebration, Jane started a victory dance.

Her drunken body rebelled at the sudden jerky motion and she swayed forward. Balance lost, she tumbled off the bench and fell flat on her face. Beer bottle wedged between body and floor, digging into her side, fluid spilling out and soaking into her clothes.

"Owww." The drunk detective groaned. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She called out. Face still planted on the sticky bar floor. The handful of concerned onlookers went back to their drinks. A few of her fellow officers snapping a quick picture on their cell phones.

"I never thought I'd be the one picking you up off a bar floor. How the mighty have fallen."

Jane's head tilted up to the familiar voice. "What're you doing here Tommy? S'past your curfew." She slurred out.

"Murry called Frankie. Said you needed to go home. Frankie's working, so here I am. Unless you wanted Ma to come get you? I can go. Send her to come get you." He stood up as if to leave. A grin on his face.

"Don't you dare!"

"Well then. Stop kissing the floor and get your ass up."

Jane rolled over and up into a sitting position, still clutching her almost empty beer bottle to her chest. She rubbed her now sore ribs, where the bottle had been wedged. Looking down at it she said "You lied to me. You hurt me." She put the bottle on the ground and rolled it away. Giggling slightly to herself.

"Jesus Jane. It looks like you pissed yourself."

Looking down at her drenched pants, she had to agree, except… "Unless I can piss upwards, I don't think people will get the wrong impression." The stain also covered the lower half of her shirt.

Jane lurched to her feet and stumbled towards the exit. Catcalls and cheers following in her wake. As she reached the door Jane span around. Tommy slamming into her.

"Whoa! Watch it sis."

"Did you know the average pH of urine is close to neutral? But that it can vary between 4.6 and 8?"

Tommy blinked a couple of times. "Uh, no. Can't say I did."

"Huh. Me either."

Tommy shrugged and followed his hastily retreating sister out into the cold night air. With November's arrival the temperature was starting to drop.

"My head never used to be filled with useless facts." Jane rambled on. "Pee was just pee. Hehe. Peepee."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at his big sister, giggling at the word 'Peepee.' "Come on Janie. In the car."

* * *

><p>The drive back to Jane's was a short, but illuminating one.<p>

"So how come you're out drinking alone sis? Maura working late or something?"

Jane grunted.

"That a no?" Tommy asked. His eyes fixed on the road.

"She's on a date. A D. A. T. E. Date. It's all fun and games for Dr. Isles tonight. Probably inviting him in for "coffee" as we speak." Jane made a disgusted sound and started tapping the passenger window.

Tommy ears perked up at the news.

"Maura's dating again?" He'd been smitten with the beautiful doctor ever since he met her.

"So she tells me."

"So you think if I asked her out she'd say yes?" Tommy, oblivious to his sisters pain, carried on. "I know you wanted me to back-off when I hadn't been out that long, but I've settled in a bit now."

"Tommy…"

He carried on unaware.

"I mean, she's really hot. And a great person too. I know she's your friend Janie. I swear I won't mess her around." Tommy looked over at his sister, and nearly swerved off the road when he saw the murderous look in her eyes. He pulled the car straight and turned onto her street.

"Tommy. No." Jane ground out. Voice dangerously low. Fists clenched, she tried to reign her anger in. It had been a hell of a day. She didn't want to end it doing something she'd regret.

"Who made you the boss of Maura's love life? I can ask her out!" He sounded pissed.

"Will this fucking day never end?"

"What?" Tommy pulled up in front of Jane's apartment building.

"I was talking to myself genius. And I'm too drunk to be having this conser… convert… Dammit! To be talking to you. I said no Tommy. Do us all a favour and take the hint."

Jane jumped out of the car and punctuated her point by slamming the car door.

* * *

><p>William Chesterfield sat opposite Maura Isles, losing himself in the story he was trying to charm the doctor with. Maura sat there politely listening, doing her best to smile, nod and laugh in all the appropriate places.<p>

Try as she might, she just couldn't engage herself with the admittedly charming man. Tall, classic dashing good looks, and a body clearly well looked after. He was a perfect physical specimen. He was a gentleman and any woman would be lucky to have him. It's just that he wasn't Jane.

Maura had spent the evening doing her very best to not think about her friend. That last broken look on her face, etched in all it's agonising glory in her mind. However, when all you desperately want is for the person opposite you to be the someone you're trying not to think about, it makes things a little difficult.

"Are you okay, Maura?" The sound of Williams voice cut into her thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you a question. To be honest you've seemed a little distant all evening. Is everything okay?" Nothing but concern radiating from her date, Maura felt guilty. It was a feeling she was becoming far to accustomed to lately.

"If I'm honest. I had a difficult day at work. I probably should have cancelled, but I didn't want to let you down." She smiled apologetically at him.

William reached forward and took her hand.

"Maura, I've been trying to get you to come to dinner with me for months. A rain check would not have put me off."

"You have been quite persistent."

"You're a hard woman to get a date with, but you're worth it. I was so pleased when you called. What made you change your mind?"

Maura froze. How was she going to answer this without lying?

"It's a woman prerogative to change her mind."

William laughed a deep throaty laugh. "Indeed it is."

He chuckled a little more to himself, then asked "You want me to drive you home? If you need to relax, the last thing you need is date pressure." He motioned for the waiter to come over. "We can do this again, sometime when you're not so stressed."

"You honestly don't mind? I really am sorry, William. "

"I know you are Maura." Handing his card over to the waiter, he quickly settled the bill.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of her house. William got out of the car and rushed round to the passenger side door, opening it up and offering his hand to help Maura out.<p>

Reaching her front door, Maura was nervous. She could ask him in. Sex was proven to reduce stress, but the idea of inviting anyone into her bed that wasn't a certain grouchy detective seemed wrong. No matter the positive side effects sex could bring.

"I would invite you in, but honestly I really just need to go to bed."

"That's quite alright Maura. I hope you can unwind, and get some sleep." He leaned forward to kiss her goodnight, but she turned her head at the last moment, so his lips met her cheek.

"Goodnight, William."

"Goodnight."

Maura watched him walk back to his car, then let herself in.

Wandering through her home, there were signs of family life everywhere. An unfinished Chess game sat awaiting her next move. Freshly made cupcakes sat on the kitchen counter. Jane's sensitivity training certificate was pinned to her fridge door.

In her bedroom, although she couldn't see them, tucked under the pillow closest to the door was a Red Sox jersey and shorts. Left there the last time Jane had stayed over.

An overwhelming wave of sadness swept through Maura. Made all the worse by knowing she was responsible for it.

At this very moment she could be snuggled into her extremely comfortably sofa, Jane's arms wrapped around her. A blanket draped over the both of them. Jane would have a beer and she'd be enjoying a glass of one of her favourite wines. They'd be watching some cheesy film on DVD. Jane explaining the jokes she'd inevitably fail to understand. It would be comfortable, warm and loving.

Instead she was here alone, in a quiet house with only a Tortoise for company.

Maura paused. Brow creasing in concern. She hadn't seen Bass when wandering through the house.

"Bass?"

Walking back through the house checking under tables and chairs as she went. She continued calling his name, as if expecting him to call out in return.

"Bass, where are you?"

Nothing. Maura rushed out to the guest house knocking on the door. Perhaps Angela or Tommy had taken him in for some reason.

No answer.

She knocked again, growing anxious. "Angela? Tommy? Are you there?"

Maura noticed that Angela's car was gone. Walking back inside she retrieved the keys for the guest house, hoping the two Rizzoli's would understand the intrusion.

Letting herself in, she looked around, but there was no sign of Bass anywhere.

Maura pulled out her phone, and hit speed dial number 2. On the second ring Angela picked up.

"Hi Angela. Sorry to call so late. I was just wandering if you'd taken Bass to the vet for some reason? Or maybe have him wherever you are?"

"Bass? He was in the kitchen eating his dinner when I last saw him."

"Oh." Maura was starting to panic. Could feel her breathing start to accelerate. "Any chance Tommy has him?"

"Tommy's just dropping Janie home." Maura could hear the concern in Angela's voice.

"I don't understand where he could be then. I looked everywhere!"

Maura tore through the house again, calling Bass' name. Looking for any clue as to what might have become of him. Tortoise's didn't just disappear. The call still open, Maura put the phone to her ear.

"He's gone." Tear's started to fall. Bass had been her constant companion through the years. Though relationships had come and gone, she had always had Bass. "Someone must have taken him."

"Why would someone steal a Tortoise?" The scepticism clearly evident in her voice. "Maybe he got out? …No, I made sure all the doors were locked before I left. Maura, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to him. I'll be home soon. I'll help you look for him."

"No. He's not here. Which means someone must have broken in to steal him. I left some things in my office, I might as well pick them up. I'll report his theft while I'm there."

"Then I'll meet you there."

"Thank you, but it's really not necessary."

"I don't care about necessary. I care about you. I won't pretend to understand your attachment to a Tortoise, but I know you love him. I'll see you soon."

With the call finished, Maura grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the station.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On my way to the station. Maura thinks house was broken into. Bass missing! Call me. Mom xx<strong>_

Jane looked at the text from her mother for the 15th time, as she waited for the red light to change.

The message had been sent 2 hours ago. She'd been sleeping on the couch having fallen asleep midway through her hangover preventative measures ritual - 2 litres of water and a peanut butter and fluff sandwich.

She was still a little drunk, but the sleep and water had worked wonders. She had shovelled down the sandwich she had failed to eat before passing out, and had jumped straight into the car when she couldn't get through to her mother.

The light turned green. "Finally!"

She had been driving especially careful and much slower than she would have liked. But she knew she was taking a risk driving while intoxicated, even if she felt firmly in control of her faculties. She didn't want to push her luck, especially since this crappy day didn't seem to want to end.

Pulling up to the station at such a late hour, she parked out front. Certain she wouldn't catch any shit for it. The place would be almost deserted.

Walking into the building, she approached the officer at the front desk, recognising him.

"Hey Rowe. I see you've landed nights again."

"Rizzoli." He nodded a polite greeting. Jane knew of him through Frankie, but she'd barely ever spoken to the guy.

"You see Dr. Isles or my mother here tonight?"

"Yeah. I saw Dr. Isles arrive a couple hours ago. Mrs Rizzoli showed up about 20 minutes later."

"They leave?"

"Not that I saw."

"Ok, thanks!" Officer Rowe already forgotten, Jane passed through security and took the elevator down to the morgue and Maura's office.

* * *

><p>Jane could see the office light on and stopped. She suddenly felt nervous. What would she say? <em>"Sorry your Turtle's missing. Bye!"<em> The two of them could barely speak these days without making the other cry. What was she thinking come here? _You were thinking that she's hurting, and you wanted to help fix it._

With a deep breath Jane walked into Maura's office.

Inside she found Maura sound asleep on the couch. Her head in her Ma's lap. Angela sat there, book in hand, reading.

"Ma?" Jane whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping woman.

"Janie!" Putting her book down, Angela gently lifted Maura's head and eased out from under her.

Jane indicated they should step out of the office.

"What's going on?" Jane asked impatiently.

"Bass is missing. Maura's convinced someone must have broken in and stole him. She spoke to someone here, but from what I can gather, they didn't take her too seriously."

"Any sign of forced entry?"

"Nothing. Maura said it's like he just vanished. She was so upset. Fell asleep on me crying. Good thing that book was within reach."

Both women looked back into the office. Concern written all over their faces.

"Do you think someone really stole Dr. Isles pet?" Angela sounded both sceptical and worried.

"I don't know Ma. I'll have a look around the house. See if I can spot anything. First we need to get Maura home."

"Don't wake her. The poor thing's exhausted. Let her sleep."

Jane looked at her pleading mother's eyes.

"I can't let her sleep on her office couch all night." Chocolate eyes lit up with an idea.

Reaching into her pocket she thrust her car keys into her mothers hand. "I'm parked out front. Could you move the car round to the lot? The last thing I need is for it to be towed."

Her mother scowled slightly at her. "And what are you doing?"

Jane walked back into the office, and over to the sleeping pathologist. She smiled down at her. She normally looked so peaceful when sleeping. Now though, she wore a slight frown. Jane gently smoothed out the frown with her thumb. Looking around, she grabbed Maura's purse and keys, then bending down low, she carefully scooped up the sleeping woman. "Hurry up Ma. I haven't got all day."

* * *

><p>The drive back to Maura's was uneventful. Jane was just glad she could sit in the passenger seat and close her tired eyes for a few minutes.<p>

Arriving at Maura's, Jane hopped out of the car. "Ma, could you open the front door."

Angela nodded her assent and turned to the house.

It was pretty cold out. Not wanting the change in temperature to wake Maura, she stripped off her coat, shivering in the cold. Opening the rear car door, she draped it over her friend.

She couldn't believe Maura had yet to wake. She must have been exhausted. As gently as she could, she eased her out of the car, closing the door with her foot. She saw the lights flash, indicating her mother had locked the car.

She carried Maura through the house to her bedroom. Then placed her gently down onto the bed.

Poking her head out the bedroom door she stage whispered "I'll be down in a minute, Ma."

Turning back towards the bed, Jane has a choice to make.

She knew Maura would not want to sleep in her dress all night, and possibly ruin it. That meant waking her up so she could change. "Do I wake her?" Jane wondered aloud.

With a big sigh, Jane approached Maura. Rolling her slightly, she unzipped the dress then eased her back down.

She quickly grabbed a pair of Maura's silk PJ's then knelt down beside the bed.

"Maura. Wake up." Jane placed her hand on a smooth shoulder and gave a very gentle shake. "C'mon Maur, open your eyes."

A quiet moan, then nothing.

Jane leaned in close to Maura's ear. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Maura's eyes fluttered a few times. Sleep heavy eyes not really focusing on anything.

"Wake up, honey."

Hazel eyes finally found a little focus as they landed on a very close Jane.

"Hey."

"Jane?"

"You fell asleep. You're home now. Let's get you changed, okay. Sit up. I've already unzipped your dress."

Jane got a firm grip on Maura and pulled her up. Looking at her so close, Jane could see that Maura was moments away from drifting off again.

"Hey, I need you to stay awake long enough to get these on." She waved silk blue PJ's in front of sleep heavy eyes.

Nodding slightly, Maura slid out of her dress, which left her standing in only her underwear. Jane realised she needed to get out of there. This was too much. She thrust the PJ top into Maura's hands and bent down to scoop up the dress.

Turning around to hang it up, she could hear Maura dressing. Taking a couple extra seconds, Jane turned back around to face her friend.

Maura was sliding into bed.

"Good night, Maura." Jane took a step towards the door, but was stopped by Maura's hand firmly secured around her wrist.

"Stay with me."

Jane looked down at the beautiful honey blonde. Normally she wouldn't have hesitated to say yes. Normally she would have jumped at the chance, and relished every second spent curled up sleeping next to her best friend. Things were different now though.

The form fitting dress hanging up behind her. The hair and makeup, now slightly worse for wear. They were reminders of Maura's date. Reminders that she wasn't the one truly wanted in her bed. They were reminders of what she had lost today.

Jane pulled her arm free.

"You can't have it both ways." Voice raspier than normal, Jane needed this day to be done with. "I'll sleep in the guest bedroom."

With nothing more to say, Jane walked out of Maura's bedroom. Closing the door behind her.


End file.
